2010–11 Premier League
The 2010–11 Premier League (known as the Barclays Premier League for sponsorship reasons) was the 19th season of the Premier League since its establishment in 1992. The 2010–11 fixtures were released on 17 June 2010 at 09:00 BST. The season began on 14 August 2010, and ended on 22 May 2011. Chelsea were the defending champions. Manchester United secured the title with a 1–1 draw away to Blackburn Rovers on 14 May 2011. This was their nineteenth English league title, breaking a tie with Liverpool which had stood since Manchester United won their eighteenth title in 2009. Manchester United, Chelsea, Manchester City and Arsenal all secured a berth for the 2011–12 UEFA Champions League, while Tottenham Hotspur qualified for the 2011–12 UEFA Europa League via league position. At the bottom, West Ham United, Blackpool, and Birmingham City were relegated to the Championship. Rule changes The Premier League introduced a cap on the number of players in a squad. From this season onwards, clubs had to declare a squad of no more than 25 players when the summer transfer window shuts, and then again at the end of the January transfer window. Players aged 21 and under could be selected without being registered in the 25. Also being introduced this season was the "home grown players" rule, which aims to encourage the development of young footballers at Premier League clubs. The new rule required clubs to name at least eight players in their squad of 25 players that have been registered domestically for a minimum of three seasons prior to their 21st birthday. All of the Premier League teams submitted their 25-man squads on the 1 September 2010 deadline. Teams A total of twenty teams contested the league, including seventeen sides from the 2009–10 season and three promoted teams from the 2009–10 Football League Championship. Hull City, Burnley and Portsmouth were relegated from 2009–10 Premier League after finishing the season in the bottom three places of the league table. From the three teams relegated, Portsmouth had the longest tenure as a Premier League member as the club completed a seven-year stay at the highest level of English football. In comparison, Hull City and Burnley had to return to the Championship after two and one years respectively. 2009–10 Football League Championship champions Newcastle United and runners-up West Bromwich Albion secured direct promotion to the Premier League. Both teams made their immediate return to the Premier League after being relegated at the end of the 2008–09 season. Blackpool beat Cardiff City 3–2 in the Championship play-off Final to join them after 39 years of absence from the top flight. It was the first time since 1983–84 that all four major West Midlands clubs—Birmingham City, West Bromwich Albion, Aston Villa and Wolverhampton Wanderers—had been in the top division at the same time.Portsmouth relegated, West Brom up to Premier League Sydney Morning Herald: Accessed 4 May 2010 It was also the first time that the Black Country derby was contested in the Premier League. With Portsmouth and Hull relegated and no teams from their respective regions replacing them, only four of the nine regions of England were represented in the 2010–11 Premier League – the fewest number of regions represented in a national football division in modern times. Yorkshire and the Humber, the East Midlands, East, South East and South West are all unrepresented. Stadia and locations }} * 1 Correct as of start of 2010–11 Premier League seasonhttp://www.premierleague.com/staticFiles/4f/53/0,,12306~152399,00.pdf Personnel and kits Note: Flags indicate national team as has been defined under FIFA eligibility rules. Players and Managers may hold more than one non-FIFA nationality. * 1 According to current revision of List of English Football League managers Nike produced a new match ball, the Nike Total 90 Tracer, which was electric blue, black and white during the autumn and spring. A high-visibility version in yellow was released for the winter.Nike T90 TRACER 10/11 Match Ball footballshirtculture.com Additionally, Umbro provided officials with new kits in black, lime green, yellow, red and cyan blue for the season. Tune Ventures, parent company of Air Asia, took over as sponsor of the referee kits for the next three seasons.Tune Group to Sponsor Premier League Refs, football-marketing.com, 6 August 2010 Managerial changes Ownership changes League table |-bgcolor="FFCCCC" |rowspan="2"|18 |rowspan="2" align="left"|Birmingham City ® |rowspan="2"|38 |rowspan="2"|8 |rowspan="2"|15 |rowspan="2"|15 |rowspan="2"|37 |rowspan="2"|58 |rowspan="2"|–21 |rowspan="2"|'39' |rowspan="1" style="text-align:center;font-size:92.5%;" bgcolor=97DEFF|2011–12 UEFA Europa League Play-off round 3 |- |rowspan="1" style="text-align:center;font-size:92.5%;" bgcolor=FFCCCC|Relegation to the 2011–12 Football League Championship 2 Stoke City qualified for the third qualifying round of the 2011–12 UEFA Europa League as 2010–11 FA Cup runners-up to Champions League-qualified Manchester City. 3 Birmingham City qualified for the play-off round of the 2011–12 UEFA Europa League after winning the 2010–11 Football League Cup, worth a third qualification round spot, and subsequently being moved up a round due to the outcome of the 2011 FA Cup Final. |date=May 2011}} Results Season statistics Top scorers Top assists Hat-tricks * 4 Player scored 4 goals * 5 Player scored 5 goals Scoring *First goal of the season: Stewart Downing for Aston Villa against West Ham United (14 August 2010) *Fastest goal of the season: 30 seconds – Maxi Rodríguez for Liverpool against Fulham (9 May 2011) *Widest winning margin: 6 goals **Chelsea 6–0 West Bromwich Albion (14 August 2010) **Arsenal 6–0 Blackpool (21 August 2010) **Wigan Athletic 0–6 Chelsea (21 August 2010) **Newcastle United 6–0 Aston Villa (22 August 2010) **Manchester United 7–1 Blackburn Rovers (27 November 2010) *Highest scoring game: 8 goals ** Manchester United 7–1 Blackburn Rovers (27 November 2010) ** Everton 5–3 Blackpool (5 February 2011) ** Newcastle United 4–4 Arsenal (5 February 2011) *Most goals scored in a match by a single team: 7 goals – Manchester United 7–1 Blackburn Rovers (27 November 2010) *Fewest games failed to score in: 5''' – Manchester United *Most games failed to score in: '''13 ** Stoke City ** West Ham United ** Wigan Athletic Discipline *Worst overall disciplinary record (1 pt per yellow card, 3 pts per red card): ** Manchester City – 89 points (74 yellow & 5 red cards) *Best overall disciplinary record: ** Blackpool – 53 points (47 yellow & 2 red cards) *Most yellow cards (club): 75 – Newcastle United *Most yellow cards (player): 14 – Cheick Tioté (Newcastle United) *Most red cards (club): 7''' – West Bromwich Albion *Most red cards (player): '''2 **Lee Cattermole (Sunderland) **Craig Gardner (Birmingham City) **Laurent Koscielny (Arsenal) **Youssouf Mulumbu (West Bromwich Albion) **Ryan Shawcross (Stoke City) *Most fouls (player): 115 – Kevin Davies (Bolton Wanderers) Clean sheets *Most clean sheets: 18 – Manchester City *Fewest clean sheets: 2''' – West Bromwich Albion Awards Monthly awards Annual awards PFA Player of the Year The PFA Player of the Year was awarded to Gareth Bale. FWA Footballer of the Year The FWA Footballer of the Year was awarded to Scott Parker. PFA Young Player of the Year The PFA Young Player of the Year was awarded to Jack Wilshere. PFA Fans' Player of the Year The PFA Fans' Player of the Year was awarded to Raul Meireles. PFA Team of the Year '''Goalkeeper: Edwin van der Sar (Manchester United) Defence: Bacary Sagna (Arsenal), Nemanja Vidić (Manchester United), Vincent Kompany (Manchester City), Ashley Cole (Chelsea) Midfield: Nani (Manchester United), Samir Nasri, Jack Wilshere (both Arsenal), Gareth Bale (Tottenham Hotspur) Attack: Carlos Tévez (Manchester City), Dimitar Berbatov (Manchester United) Barclays Player of the Season The Barclays Player of the Season award was won by Nemanja Vidić of Manchester United. FA Premier League Manager of the Year Award Manchester United manager Sir Alex Ferguson, 69, received the FA Premier League Manager of the Year Award. Barclays Golden Glove The Barclays Golden Glove award was won by Joe Hart of Manchester City. Barclays Golden Boot Dimitar Berbatov of Manchester United and Carlos Tévez of Manchester City shared the Barclays Golden Boot this season, both finishing with 20 goals. Berbatov's 20 goals came in 32 appearances, with Tévez's 20 goals coming in 31 appearances. This was the first time either player had won the award, and the first time it had been shared since the 1998–99 season. Barclays Premier League Fair Play Award The Fair Play Award was won by Chelsea, who finished on top of the Fair Play Table. Newcastle United were deemed to be the least sporting team, finishing bottom of the table. Due to England being one of the three best teams in the UEFA Fair Play rankings, Fulham as the highest-ranked team not already qualified for a European competition were awarded a spot in the first qualifying round of the 2011–12 UEFA Europa League. References Category:2010–11 domestic association football leagues 2010–11 1 ar:الدوري الإنجليزي الممتاز 2010–11 bg:Английска висша лига 2010/11 ca:FA Premier League 2010-11 cs:Anglická Premier League 2010/11 da:Premier League 2010-11 de:Premier League 2010/11 et:Premier League'i hooaeg 2010–2011 el:Αγγλικό πρωτάθλημα ποδοσφαίρου ανδρών 2010-11 es:Premier League 2010/11 fa:لیگ برتر انگلستان ۱۱–۲۰۱۰ fr:Championnat d'Angleterre de football 2010-2011 gl:Premier League 2010-2011 ko:프리미어리그 2010-11 hy:Պրեմիեր Լիգա 2010-11 (Անգլիա) hr:FA Premier liga 2010./11. id:Liga Utama Inggris 2010–11 it:Premier League 2010-2011 kk:Футболдан Англия чемпионаты 2010/2011 lv:2010.—2011. gada Anglijas futbola Premjerlīgas sezona hu:2010–2011-es angol labdarúgó-bajnokság (első osztály) mt:Premier League 2010–11 mn:2010-11 оны Премьер лиг nl:Engels voetbalkampioenschap 2010/11 ja:プレミアリーグ2010-2011 no:Premier League 2010/11 pl:Premier League (2010/2011) pt:Premier League 2010-11 ro:Premier League 2010–2011 ru:Чемпионат Англии по футболу 2010/2011 sk:FA Premier League 2010/2011 sr:Премијер лига 2010/11. fi:Englannin Valioliigan kausi 2010–2011 sv:Premier League 2010/2011 th:พรีเมียร์ลีก ฤดูกาล 2010–11 tr:2010-11 Premier League uk:Чемпіонат Англії з футболу 2010—2011: Прем'єр-ліга vi:Giải bóng đá ngoại hạng Anh 2010–11 zh:2010–11賽季英格蘭超級聯賽